


Never Soften My Grip

by Turtles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Paddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to spank me,” Harry says and for once Louis is the one choking out an okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Soften My Grip

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings; Mild D/s themes

“I want you to spank me,” Harry says and for once Louis is the one choking out an okay.

They probably go further with this than they should have for a first time, but they're millionaires. If they can't go all out with exploring sexual kinks, who can? Louis buys a little paddle called, 'Black Walnut Sweet Spot'. It's made of dark wood and has a rounded end, almost like a hairbrush. He picks out a table to bend Harry over. To tie his hands to with silk scarves. When it gets delivered he makes Harry set it up. Sees the quiver of anticipation in his throat, his fingers.

They decide to do it on a pair of off days, a Tuesday and Wednesday, so Harry's ass can have a day of recovery. The morning they wake up Harry is clingier than usual, pressed to his side in bed, and holding Louis' hand while he makes breakfast. Louis soothes him, running a hand down his back like he's calming a scared animal. They're safe about this like they're safe about everything, Harry has a safeword, and Louis has been practicing his swings to make sure he doesn't hit Harry's tailbone or hips.

Once Harry has taken the dishes to the sink, Louis slides in behind him, and says into his ear, “Strip.”

This Harry knows to do. Takes off his shirt in a quick, efficient motion. Pushes his pants off his feet, and turns towards Louis. Louis presses him against the counter and when he kisses Harry, a shudder goes through him. 

“Eager?” Louis questions between licking into his mouth.

Harry shakes his head, “Just. Just you, actually.”

Louis takes his hand and leads Harry to the table they have set up in a spare room. It's leather and padded and unassuming. Louis bends him over it and ties his hands to the legs of it with scarves they've collected over photo shoots. The silk is soft against Harry's wrists. They won't do anything real in terms of holding him down. It's not about that though, because Harry would never move if Louis told him not to. It's more about making Harry feel contained and settled in, snug within the confines of Louis' affection.

When Louis steps back, any breath he had leaves him in a gusty exhale. Harry's head is bent over, the delicate nape of his neck exposed and framed by soft curls. He's so long spread out over this table, they had to get one longer than usual for the length of his torso. His spine looks vulnerable where he lays, and the curve of his ass. Pale and smooth, ready to be bruised. His toes brushing the ground and his swelling dick curving just below the table's edge. 

Louis has kept his clothes on, dark jeans and a blue t-shirt snug to his body. So, when he stretches across Harry to talk to him, Harry shivers from the feel of the fabric all over his sensitive, bare body. Louis tucks his chin above Harry's shoulder and says to him, “Last chance, are you sure?”

Harry exhales and lets out a shaky nod, his voice is deep and already shot when he says,“Yeah. I'm sure.”

Louis leans back tracing figures down Harry's spine as he goes, “What are you going to say if it's too much?”

Harry begins to fidget, already impatient. “Jellyfish.”

Louis stays silent after this for seconds. Harry's head is facing the floor, Louis has moved back, no longer touching Harry. The only indicator for him that Louis is still in the room is the sound of Louis' steady breathing. Then the first spank comes. 

Louis' hand lands sharp on Harry's ass, eliciting a whimper from Harry, and he doesn't stop. He keeps spanking down onto Harry's ass, a hand slipping onto Harry's hip to hold him still. Harry is mewling against the table, hands wrapped around the table legs as Louis bears down on him. 

“Look how red you're turning, Haz, it's beautiful,” and it is, the way that Harry gets pinker with every slap from Louis' hand, warming him up to take the paddle. Louis slows the spanks down, varying from upper thigh, to the crease between Harry's ass cheeks. Making sure to evenly get all of it. Pinches where Harry is the reddest, making Harry gasp out shuddery breaths. Moan and push back into the sting.

Louis keeps going until he can't feel his hand and Harry is whimpering with every spanking. Harry feels warm all over, the heat from his ass matching the heat in Louis' hand. Lou decides to bring out the paddle, one of the only other things in the room besides the table, along with a small bottle of lube. He rubs the flat of the paddle across Harry's ass, making him give up little choked noises when he presses against the angry red parts. Then Louis swings back and down straight onto Harry's ass, the hard wood much stronger than Louis' hand. 

Harry is lets out a shouted, “Oh!”

There's barely time before the first slap of the paddle, and the next and pretty soon Harry's ass is starting to turn purple from the bruising and soon the room is falling silent. The only sounds in the air are the smacks from the paddle and little hitched breaths that Harry lets out when they fall. Louis puts the paddle down and strokes a finger across the crease where Harry's ass meets his thigh, hearing a muffled sob fall from Harry at the light touch in this sensitive spot.

Harry has a sheen of sweat across his entire body, the curls at the nape of his neck and at his hairline damp. Louis digs a hand in Harry's hair and pulls his head back, to get a good look at Harry's face and wow.

Wow, Harry is beautiful. His eyes are glassy and wet with tears. He's blotchy from crying and the red on his face matches the red on his ass. Louis reaches out his tongue across Harry's face, catching a salty tear in his mouth, making Harry mewl and smile a contrast against his damp, pink face. Louis is pressed close to Harry and the fabric of his jeans rubs against Harry's bottom making it sting. Louis is telling Harry, “You're being so good for me, doll. It's because you love it, isn't it? You can't help but want it just a little bit more.”

Louis gives him a last sound smack against his ass with the paddle, and Harry arches against it, pressing against whatever Louis is giving him. Louis groans and grabs the lube, undoing his pants and letting his prick breathe. He's been beyond hard since he first started, and Harry is worse off. Cock almost painfully swollen, dripping precome down the shaft onto his balls. 

“Oh, god Harry, you're so warm inside.” Louis moans out, tucking two well lubed fingers inside Harry. Making him feel the stretch, quickly. Harry is circling his hips back onto Louis' hand, and Louis has his thumb pressed against a particularly purple looking spot on Harry's ass. Louis works a third finger inside Harry steadily fucking him, avoiding his prostate for now.

“Please, please Lou do it.” Harry chokes out, and his voice is gone. It's barely a crackle, registering so deep right now. Louis takes his fingers out and wipes them down Harry's ass, watching it shine. He gives himself a cursory prep, gliding a hand down his dick with lube and slides in to Harry. A steady push until his thighs are where Harry's ass is spank warm, burning from what Louis has done to him. The zipper of his pants digs into Harry's thighs.

Louis has his hands around Harry's hips as he snaps into him, hearing Harry's tearful whimpers every time a particular turn of his hips hits a particular spot on Harry's ass. Lou slides one hand down Harry's back into his hair where he wraps it around his fingers and tugs at it, making Harry moan for him.

Harry feels so warm and soft for Louis, he can't help but to come. Hot bursts inside Harry that make him moan and rake fingernails down Harry's ass. Harry arches back into it, pleading, “Oh, god, Louis. Louis make me come, please.”

Louis pulls out of Harry softly and watches his asshole shine with Louis' come. He slips his fingers against it, pushing it in where it's beginning to dribble out. Finally he goes searching for Harry's prostate, pressing strongly there, making him cry out. Louis bends onto his knees to lick against where his fingers are inside Harry's asshole, and turns to bite at the plush curve of Harry's ass, where he practically has a welt. At the feel of Louis' teeth on his ass, Harry loses it, shooting out onto the table, getting come on the padded leather of it. Louis will make him clean it later.

\--

After Harry has been untied and brought off the table, Louis pulls him into a hot shower. They lay down on clean sheets and sleepily kiss, Louis' tongue dipping into Harry's mouth. Louis orders dinner and they'll eat in bed, feeding each other bites of their own food. If Louis' hand wanders to where Harry's ass is still bruised and heated, neither say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally all tumblr user Bridget (triharrytops) fault.


End file.
